


Honey sugar love darling

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Birthday Momo 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, birthday celebratory fluff, cowgirl yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Yuki has planned the perfect evening for Momo and him to celebrate Momo’s birthday....well, perfect aside from a minor lapse of judgment. Surely Momo can patch up that much.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dami's Self-Recommendations





	Honey sugar love darling

The last few steps from the elevator to Yuki’s door, and Momo has finally arrived. Meet-and-greet events were always fun, Momo loved meeting fans - their happy smiles and fond birthday congratulations truly touched his heart. But the day was also very long and he’s glad to finally reunite with Yuki for a private celebration. Yuki knows he’s coming and said he’d be busy getting the food ready, telling Momo to just enter... But he feels better announcing he’s arrived first, anyway, and knocks on the door as he takes out his key.

Delicious aromas fill the air as Momo pushes the door open. He spots Yuki all the way across the hallway and living room, in the kitchen, as expected. His silver hair wisps as he turns back to face Momo.

“Yuki! I’m home~”

“Perfect timing. Sit down, sit down,” Yuki greets, indicating the dining table. Momo quickly kicks off his shoes and dances over, eyes sparkling in wonder. The table is decked with not only Yuki’s finest dinnerware, but with a magnificent flower arrangement, deep pink blooms of ranunculus and paler gillyflowers accompanied by green hydrangea, a delightful ribbon completing the whole. Heart-shaped candles are scattered along one edge, safely away from the flowers. Yuki’s gone to so much trouble beyond just cooking… Momo just arrived and already he fears his heart might not last.

“Darling, you didn’t have to…” Momo whispers, lifting his gaze from the display to see Yuki approach, slender hands tugging open the ribbons on his apron. Soon Momo finds himself in his lover’s warm embrace, lips greeting in a tender kiss.

“Welcome home. You like it?” Yuki asks, nodding at the table, Momo still tightly in his arms. Momo’s enthusiastic nods shake them both.

“It’s beautiful, I love it… And it smells so good in here too… You’re the most thoughtful, genius boyfriend in the universe…” He gives Yuki a peck on the cheek, and giggles as a light flush spreads where his lips just landed.

“Thanks… I, uh, didn’t select all this myself though…”

“Aww, but you went to the trouble of consulting someone, then! All for me…” Momo briefly nuzzles against his lover, before Yuki gently separates himself, hands sliding across Momo’s arms.

“You deserve to know how much I… appreciate you,” Yuki mumbles, and gives Momo another quick kiss.

“Now, really, sit down so I can show off my cooking.”

Momo obediently pulls out one chair and sits down, watching Yuki return to the kitchen. Yuki’s back obscures from Momo’s view whatever he’s still doing, so the unoccupied idol finds his eyes wandering down his partner’s body instead. Yuki’s dressed very smart too, and Momo is glad his own outfit almost matches the mood; he purposely dressed fancier for the event, knowing he’d likely not bother to change before arriving at Yuki’s.

As promised, the platters Yuki returns with could have been proudly served at any high-end restaurant. Like the most professional servers, Yuki lists off the ingredients and cooking process as he places his creation in front of Momo; his lover barely listens, though, as his other senses are already eating up the sight and smells. The plate Yuki places on his side of the table is just as wonderful, just lacking the juicy steak serving as the centerpiece of Momo’s serving. Before Momo even notices, Yuki’s left and returned with a bottle of wine he expertly pops open.

“Would you do us the honor of sampling this bottle, sir?” he offers, to Momo’s amusement.

“Oh… I think I will just trust in my lover’s choice,” he manages before breaking into light laughter. Yuki smiles and deftly pours them both a glass, ruby liquid sparkling as he lights up the candles. Momo almost feels bad to spread open the stylishly folded napkin to free his utensils. He makes a mental note to find out and thank whoever helped Yuki with the details his artistic partner usually wouldn't even think of.

Meanwhile, Yuki's adjusted the lights slightly dimmer and put on some quiet music - Momo's pretty sure he’s hearing one of the experimental instrumental versions of their songs Yuki was toying with at one point. Yuki also takes a seat, now adorably expectantly watching Momo.

"Well? Try it while it's hot," he encourages. Momo's happy to oblige; he starts with the sides, select vegetables soon simply melting in his mouth. He almost groans with delight as the taste spreads, dances over his taste buds and flashes a whole new delectable side to itself before he's done with the first bite.

"Mmm?! Mm… oh… This is… so delicious I don't even have the words… Yuki, you're the best…!" Momo manages to squeal. The proud smile on Yuki's features is not unexpected but all the more well-earned. 

"Fufu. I'm glad you like." A tiny stiffness in Yuki Momo hadn't given much thought visibly leaves his form as he starts on his own plate. It's unfair how endearing it is that the perfect hottie Yuki still sometimes gets nervous about the smallest things… 

Dinner flies by. Yuki asks Momo about his day and he's happy to share, from the minor incidents setting up the event to the fan who started crying as she tried to wish him a happy birthday. Yuki smiles and nods, happy to absorb every word.

Momo's food is long gone and glass empty twice over when the room finally goes quiet for a moment. Yuki straightens his posture. 

"I have dessert prepared as well but… I think we might be better off having it afterward…"

"Afterw---" Momo's question stops short when their eyes meet and he understands. Yuki smiles and puts out the candles, then reaches for his partner's hand; they leave the table and Momo lets his lover lead him to the bedroom. Momo closes his eyes as Yuki kisses him - but opens them again when there isn't more. Yuki smiles again.

"Actually, I had another gift in mind… We're going to make your fantasy come true," Yuki coos, met with stunned silence. Momo's mind goes into overdrive. Fantasy? What fantasy? He doesn't remember telling Yuki about any of _those_ , and the softest ones they've already tried out…

Yuki finally settles with no response and goes on.

"I heard from the little miss manager after the Märchen shoot - you got some kinky ideas involving me… So tonight, you're going to tie me up."

Yuki making bedroom eyes at him barely registers as Momo's thoughts implode. Ah. IDOLiSH7's manager. He does vaguely recall mentioning a little bit of something like that to her. Possibly too much. ...no, definitely too much if it has carried all the way to Yuki’s ears. Momo swallows hard in an attempt to not choke on himself.

Familiar mental images of Yuki restrained in various ways and positions flash through his mind, and Momo lacks the focus to successfully push them all away. Sure he’s fantasized about that more often after his imagination leapt to action at the shoot… But that doesn’t mean he actually wants to involve Yuki in this! He couldn’t force such discomfort on his partner, all just for some extra excitement for himself… Momo desperately attempts to collect himself.

“U-uh, what? I really don’t know where she got that idea, I haven’t--”  
“Momo.” Yuki’s stern tone makes Momo flinch. Dang. His initial reaction must have already given him away… Time to come clean, then… 

“Yuki, I… don’t want to… It’s just fantasy, not something I really want to--... I wouldn’t enjoy it if I had to cause you discomfort just for my sake…” Momo mumbles, avoiding Yuki’s gaze. 

Yuki’s warm breath on his ear as he suddenly leans close startles Momo.

“...maybe it’s not _only_ for you.”

Huh. Uh. _Huh?_

Yuki backs off just enough to grab Momo’s chin and force him to meet eyes.

“I kinda… got curious about it after the idea was brought up. So… please. Accept my gift.”

Momo’s heart leaps right out of his chest. There’s no way he could summon the willpower to refuse after that.

“I… o-o-okay… maybe j-just a little…” His voice is barely a whisper, but it carries to Yuki and makes him smile so heartwarmingly Momo’s almost sure it wasn’t a mistake to agree.

“S-so… w-what did you have in mind…?” Momo’s meek gaze is met by a confused look.

“Huh? Me? You’re the one with the fantasies, I figured you’d have something ready,” Yuki responds, apparently unaware of the missing car in his train of thought.

“...you surprise me with this... gift. And expect _me_ to have procured something for it.” 

Yuki’s still confused.

“Yeah. Surely with your ideas, you have at--- ohhh. Right. Huh. I wonder how I didn’t think of that.”

Momo sighs. For such a hottie gentleman, Yuki sure can be an airhead sometimes…

“Darling, even if I _did_ have something, I wouldn’t have known to bring it…” Yuki _really_ doesn’t need to know about the stuff hidden in the box labeled ‘soccer stuff’ deep in his wardrobe at home. He hadn’t actually prepared them for… _this_ , just to sate the curiosity a particularly… _vivid_ fantasy sometimes invoked.

They stand in silence for a moment, arms still loosely around each other, Momo absent-mindedly picking off specks of dust off Yuki’s shoulder. They both reach a conclusion at the same time.

“We’ll just have to call this off--”

“We’ll just have to improvise.”

Yuki’s enthusiasm well overrides Momo’s readiness to back off. From his look of confusion, Momo figures he couldn’t hear Momo’s words over his own.

“I, uh, yeah! Improvise! Umm…” Momo gently backs off from their embrace - he needs some space to fit a rational thought in. Yuki doesn’t seem to mind - though from the way he starts absent-mindedly looking around the room, Momo’s fairly sure he has no idea what to look for.

Things you could use to tie a person’s hands… and not too roughly, either… Momo’s fairly sure he would know already if Yuki owned handcuffs. There’s no reason he would have any suitable rope, and especially not bondage tape… Momo crosses his arms and lets his gaze wander. Things he could substitute for rope… something long…

Finally, an idea.

A short determined walk to Yuki’s dresser - he’s had to help his sleepyhead partner get dressed so often, he knows exactly where to find what he needs - and a quick look-through for the best option. He turns to face Yuki’s expectant eyes.

“A tie… I see, for… pfft, tie-ing…” Yuki giggles. Momo snorts at the response, but his lips turn into a smile anyway.

“I… yeah. I don’t know how sturdy it’ll be in practice but…” He folds the black tie open, surveying the material. It would probably start slipping if… Yuki struggles too much, but since they’re just trying it out, that’s probably for the best. If Yuki even feels the need to struggle, Momo is calling everything off _immediately_. ...but for now, Momo takes a deep breath and approaches Yuki again.

"Turn around." His voice makes it obvious it's more of a request than order, but Yuki happily does what he's asked to. Momo gently pushes Yuki's silver locks over his shoulders to the front - he doubts they're actually long enough to get in the way, but, just in case. Momo pauses, hesitates, leans in over Yuki's shoulder as well and gently nuzzles against his warmth.

"...if anything feels weird, you have to tell me _immediately_ , okay?" Yuki's not like him, holding back everything unless he absolutely must; he'd probably tell Momo anyway... but Momo needs to be sure. He feels Yuki's answer through their contact.

"Of course." 

After another deep breath, Momo backs down, he spreads the tie and measures it with his eyes, trying to ignore how well he remembers when Yuki last wore it.

A final brief breath exercise later he's as ready as he'll ever be. Grabbing Yuki's arm, he gently bends it behind his back, bent at the elbow and resting horizontally against his back. Momo repeats the motion with the other arm, Yuki’s forearms now pressed together.

“Hold still.” Momo releases his hold to spread the tie ready. Yuki obediently keeps his arms in place as his lover gently wraps the tie around them, snug but careful not to compress. Squeezing the garment between the pale arms, Momo folded the tie around itself, finally twisting the ends into a knot. After a moment’s hesitation, he knots the ends again and firmly tightens. If he can’t get it open or needs to do it fast, he’ll just get scissors and buy Yuki a new tie. Probably wouldn’t come to that, but he likes to have a plan B anyway. Much as he can manage to plan when Yuki springs a surprise like this on him.

“Does that feel… okay?” Momo observes his work, voice quiet as reality sinks in. _We’re actually doing this._ His breath gets heavy. _I just tied Yuki up_. Warmth spreading from his core. _...not quite as… extensively as in my fantasies but. More than I could ever have asked._ A throb in his groin.

When did it get so hot? Momo fumbles his shirt open in haste, then looks up to see Yuki peeking back over his shoulder.

“Momo? I said it’s fine?” _Oh._ He already got carried away. He scrambles for words but Yuki smiles at him so gently…

“I know that look. I’m excited too…” Yuki takes a step back, bumping into Momo, fingers scraping his undershirt. Momo returns the smile, the tiniest bit embarrassed but glad beyond belief Yuki understands. He gently pulls Yuki’s hair back behind his head, then reaches his arms around and embraces the man of his dreams.

“Mm… hnn…” Yuki sighs happily as Momo begins undoing his vest buttons, still in close contact - trying to peek over his shoulder to see what he’s doing, in fact. Yuki giggles and turns to kiss Momo’s forehead.

Momo finishes the vest and immediately tugs Yuki’s elegant dark dress shirt free. He deals with the bottom buttons and slides his hands under.

“Ahh… Yuki…”

Yuki responds with appreciative hums as Momo caresses his stomach and slowly reaches across to his chest, making sure to touch every centimeter of his skin he can get his hands on. He cups a feel of Yuki’s… not-particularly-impressive-but-still-certainly-manly pecs, then rubs the tips of his thumbs against Yuki’s nipples.Yuki’s eager gasps are so enticing…

“Yuki… feels pretty nice, doesn’t it? Being groped by me…” Momo murmurs right into his ear, voice low and husky.

“Yea--ahh…!” Yuki’s reply becomes a moan halfway through when Momo pinches his nipples. Satisfied with the reaction, Momo withdraws his hands to uncover the rest of Yuki’s upper body. Before fully uncovering his lover’s shoulders, Momo comes to a realization - perhaps he should have undressed Yuki _before_ tying his arms and therefore preventing him from removing his shirt… 

But soon follows an idea - Momo leaves the shirt and vest hanging just partway off and traces the edges to the hem of the shirt, then buttons the bottom back up. Yuki turns to look.

“...huh? Momo, wh-mm…” Yuki’s objections are cut short by Momo grabbing his chin and sliding two fingers into his mouth. Dutifully he licks them and starts sucking, rewarded with Momo reaching to grope his groin.

Momo licks his lips, intrigued - Yuki really must have been excited about this, too, else he wouldn’t be this hard already. He withdraws his fingers, hastily wipes them on his own trousers and brings his hand to meet the other at Yuki’s hips. Momo unbuttons and unzips Yuki, and peeks to notice his lover watching him drag his pants down. Yuki jerks on his arms but relents immediately - Momo’s sure he simply forgot he was restrained. How adorable…

As Yuki's trousers pool at his feet, Momo drags his palms up against Yuki's thighs. Reaching his hips, they continue on to his groin again; Yuki's sharp exhale when he gently squeezes is starting to get needy. The fabric of his underwear between him and his lover's deft hands just serves to tease Yuki further as Momo slowly caresses and kneads his palm over Yuki's cock.

"Ah, mmh…" Momo feels Yuki’s hands against his chest, fingers scraping at him in pleasure. With a smirk he withdraws his hands and quickly twirls over to Yuki’s front, getting his attention. Eyes shimmering with excitement meet. They lean in to kiss, lips greeting sweetly; Yuki playfully nibs Momo’s lower lip and licks his way in between, Momo happy to tangle with him. Yuki tastes like their dinner and wine, but also simply Yuki - Momo could just drown in him… Yuki moans in his mouth as their groins rub together and Momo reluctantly pulls away, Yuki still reaching in to shower him in kisses.

“Yuki… mh… sit on the bed,” he directs, leaning down to make sure Yuki doesn’t trip on his trousers. Yuki steps to the bed and fiddles with his arms with a curious look while Momo discards his own shirts. He turns to Yuki.

“How does it feel?” Momo’s voice is teasing, but he genuinely wants to know Yuki’s still okay going through with obliging Momo’s interests. He’s relieved when Yuki smirks.

“Mm… exciting? I wonder what you’re going to do to me~” Yuki shakes about for dramatic effect as Momo approaches. Momo crooks his neck.

“Indeed… What should I do with my cute Yuki…?” He tilts Yuki’s head by his chin to face him again… the view gives him divided feelings. On one hand - his darling, stripped and restrained and unbelievably sexy, eager to give himself to Momo… On the other -

“...Yuki…“ Momo whimpers.

“I don’t know if I can do this… You’re just… too hot…”

He feels slightly hurt when Yuki laughs in response.

“Pff… thanks… but seriously? That now?” He sighs when he sees Momo’s pouty expression.

“...just take it easy. Do whatever you like. Please? For me?” As always, his Yuki is so amazing… What a dream partner… Momo takes a deep breath and leans down to touch his forehead against Yuki’s.

“...okay. I’ll try.” Another deep breath before he straightens up. He looks Yuki’s body up and down - and he knows what he wants next. Momo pushes Yuki’s thighs apart and plops himself down in-between. He pauses and swiftly reaches to yank Yuki’s socks off, gently rubbing his hands along the bare feet and shins.

Leaving light kisses on the pale skin along Yuki’s thigh, Momo makes his way up to the waistband on his lover’s underwear. He’d bought that pair for his partner, certain they would look fantastic on him - and he’d been damn right. Regardless, the pair is going down; Momo frees the hard dick from within, pulling the underwear just low enough to have good access.

Momo brings Yuki’s cock to his mouth and teasingly drags the tip along his open lips. Yuki huffs as Momo partakes in his taste more, tongue lapping across the slit as the hand at the base slowly draws back and forth.

"Mmh… Ahh… Momo…" With Yuki's moans encouraging him, Momo pulls back the foreskin and takes the tip in his mouth, alternating between sucking lighter or harder at short intervals. Leisurely his lips crawl down the shaft, Yuki’s cock slowly sheathing deeper between Momo’s jaws. As he reaches the base, Momo hums against the length and begins ascending back along the eager erection. He keeps the pace unhurried; soon feeling almost painfully slow for Yuki, his cock twitching and body trembling.

“Nhaah…! Momo… aah… please… faster… nnh…” Yuki tries to thrust deeper but Momo shifts his weight and easily forces him to stay put. Usually, Yuki would easily resort to grabbing Momo’s hair and guiding him to his preferred rhythm, sometimes accidentally shoving him deep faster than he was prepared for. But with his arms tied, Yuki is left completely at Momo’s mercy to make the most of the situation. His soft laugh vibrates along the shaft in his mouth, making Yuki groan.

“Mm… mmh…” Momo’s saliva drips down his chin, his tongue dragging wide throughout the length of Yuki’s throbbing cock. Yuki’s frustrated moans felt intoxicating; he’s sweating and panting and Momo could taste his precum. Taking it slow was so delicious, his beautiful Yuki quivering and enthusiastic and so hot in his mouth.

“Aahh… Mo… mo… please… I… want you…” Yuki’s breathless whimpers get Momo to relent. With a wet sound he drops the hard cock and licks his lips.

“Darling, you’re so needy tonight… Alright, hold on…” Momo drags Yuki’s underwear all the way off, tossing it aside. He pulls on Yuki’s shirt’s hem, letting it loose so it partly covers his hard-on, and admires the lascivious sight for a moment - face flushed, shirt barely covering part of his lower body, wet cock staining the hem. Yuki staring at him with those hungry eyes, trying to calm his panting. Momo’s dick throbs. He jumps up and almost tears his pants and boxers off, his socks joining them in a pile on the floor. Momo digs up lubricant from the drawer on the bedside table, then scoots onto the bed, settling on his back against some pillows in the middle. He beckons for Yuki to approach, and watches his lover shuffle closer - slightly struggling to keep his balance on the soft mattress. He settles on Momo’s lap, straddling his lover; his gaze is ready and expectant. Momo smiles.

“Alright, let’s see here…” He sits up and spreads some lube on his fingers, then reaches between Yuki’s legs. Momo’s fingertip brushes against the trembling hole and pushes in. Yuki’s sigh is full of immense satisfaction.

“Ahh… mm… yes… yes…” Momo quickly adds another finger to draw out more of Yuki’s voice, digging deep and twirling against his walls. Yuki’s eyes fly shut as he shudders, body tense and relishing in being Momo’s plaything. Momo’s free hand is drawn to Yuki’s slender chest, red-nailed finger flicking over a rosy nipple peeking from his loose shirt. He leans in to nuzzle against the other, closing his lips around it and circling with his tongue. His lover gasps sharply. 

Yuki's keen reactions have a direct effect on Momo as well, his body heated and sparking with desire. He soon withdraws his hands and sits back up, drawing Yuki's returning focus back to himself. Momo's strong arms direct his partner to adjust his position before grabbing their lubricant and spreading some of the slick on his own dick, then directly lining it up with Yuki's entrance.

"Sit."

Yuki looks at him, then between his legs. He starts descending. His ass comes into contact with Momo's tip, and after a moment's hesitation also allowing Momo to adjust, Yuki penetrates himself on the throbbing cock.

"Ah… Nh… Mmh…" Yuki keeps burying his lover's member inside his cavern, whimpering as he goes, voice betraying how eager he is. Momo groans as the warmth envelopes his erection, eyes glued to the mesmerizing sight before him. Momo’s hands caress Yuki’s thighs encouragingly until he’s taken all of Momo; he keeps up the motions as Yuki sits on him to catch his breath.

“Nn… huff… Momo… ah… feels so good…” Yuki’s eyes focus on Momo, bringing a smile to his face. Momo returns it, trying to calm himself as well - Yuki’s tight inside feels good, and his cock is itching for friction... but he wants to give his lover the time he needs to adjust. Momo takes a deep breath -inhale, exhale, just take it easy- and lays back against the pillows. His hand rides up the graceful thigh to Yuki’s hip and gently wraps around his hard-on, leisurely rubbing the shaft. Soon Yuki’s lightly rocking along, thrusting into his palm. Momo slows his hand down until bringing it to a stop, then loosens his grip until there’s only two fingers forming a ring for the dick to go through. Yuki grimaces and increases his movement, the motion now also forcing him up and down Momo’s cock. Little by little, Momo moves his hand away until withdrawing completely. The lack of stimulation on his member makes Yuki stop as well and stare Momo down.

Momo’s determination to keep up his sudden selfish streak immediately starts to falter - but before he breaks down and apologizes, Yuki suddenly smirks.

“Mmh. Alright, I’ll ride you good, birthday boy…” Yuki straightens up, his arms restrained behind him enhancing the way his back arcs. He shakes his head a few times to toss his hair behind him, then seductively draws his tongue across his upper lip as Momo watches, eyes sparkling. Slowly, he pushes back onto Momo’s lap, gasping as he’s penetrated deeper.

“Anh… ahh, Yuki…” Momo can’t help his moans as Yuki constricts around him, whole body set alight by their friction. Yuki’s chest heaves as his thighs bounce him on Momo’s cock, runaway drops of sweat dripping off onto Momo and bristling on his skin.

“Nmm, aah, mmh… ah… so good, Momo… nnh, you’re, nh, so big, aah…” Momo knows his lover is exaggerating his reaction, but his voice is so sexy it’s very gratifying to hear nonetheless. With Yuki’s eager hole continuously devouring him, the pleasure fast builds up and Momo’s moaning wildly each time Yuki sinks back onto him.

Yuki’s so beautiful, his lewd barely-clad body twisting in glee when he hits his own good spot impaling himself on Momo’s erection - so lovely working this hard to please Momo… Momo wants to enjoy the moment, let Yuki do the work and relish in his devotion -- but eventually he can’t resist, hips bucking up to meet Yuki’s ass coming down and cock burying deep. Yuki yelps in surprise, overwhelmed with getting completely stuffed before he expected to.

“Hyah?! Nnnah, ah, aah…” His lover’s breathless cries spurring him on, Momo keeps thrusting up but penetrating less as Yuki tries to focus enough to balance and lift himself higher. After a few tries he manages, and Momo relents, both taking the moment to catch their breaths.

“...got impatient, did you?” Yuki groans, trying to appear stern but a twinkle in his eyes giving him away. Momo gives an overly sheepish smile.

“You were working so hard for my sake, how could I resist such a lovable darling?!”

“You’re impossible…” Yuki giggles and looks down at their bodies.

“...I’m really nearing my limit… can we finish this…? ...together,” he continues, voice a soft murmur. Momo’s heart skips a beat, his darling really is just too adorable… even in such a debauchered state.

He slowly begins lifting his hips again, Yuki lowering his to match. Momo directs his cock and sheathes it back inside Yuki, both groaning in satisfaction. Intimately familiar with each others’ bodies, they move in perfect unison, matching their partner to please them best.

“Mm… aahh… Yuki… Yuki, I love you…” Momo desperately whimpers as he nears climax, body drowning in euphoria and mind in Yuki.

“Nnh… me too… oh, mm…”

Inside Yuki feels so good, he’s in Heaven and Yuki is his angel of love... 

“Aahh, Yuki, I’m, I’m--” the words get caught as Momo trembles all over, the sweltering pleasure about to burst from his throbbing member.

“Nng… yeah… come, mm, come for me…” Momo’s not sure how Yuki manages such a calm purr in their heat but he doesn’t care, that divine smile alone could probably have made him orgasm just now. His body jolts as his come fills Yuki and a rapturous blast of joy overwhelms his mind. Momo is distantly aware of Yuki above him also crying out as he climaxes, ass twitching around Momo and seed spilling on his chest.

The room is quiet save for the lovers’ frantic panting. As they calm down, Momo notices Yuki slowly slumping down, legs inelegantly sliding aside as he crashes on top of Momo, uncaring of the mess of sweat and come between them.

“Oof… Yuki, you okay?” Momo whispers. He laughs gently when Yuki’s reply mostly amounts to some lazy but affirmative mumbling.

“Haha… good.” He softly wraps his arms around the man on top of him, minutely rocking back and forth cradling his angel.

Eventually, Yuki raises his head again.

“...so you’re just gonna keep me tied up, hmm?”

The realization startles Momo. Oh no.. he utterly forgot to release darling…!

“Aaah!! Sorry! Is it uncomfortable?! Sorry, I’ll--”

“Momo. Stop. Relax. I’m fine, it was a joke,” Yuki quickly intercepts before Momo can toss him off and end the moment. Hesitantly, he wraps his arms back around Yuki.

“I… if it’s okay… just a moment longer then…” Momo’s fingertips gently caress Yuki’s warm skin. He sighs happily. His Yuki is truly such a wonder, allowing him this once-in-a-lifetime experie--

“Though, I mean, we can always do this again later, when you actually have a chance to prepare…”

The ease of mere seconds before is no more as Momo’s whole body freezes. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Yuki, but he’s not too worried - the stiffness certainly extends to... places where it’s desirable, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I went for fic this year instead of art for a birthday gift...  
> The box is labeled "soccer stuff" to appear as uninteresting as possible in case Yuki decides to surprise clean in Momo's apartment or something lol.  
> This one had more "how the fuck do I phrase this" kind of parts than usual, I hope what I went with doesn't stand out as too weird...


End file.
